Aquele do Sétimo Mês
by Aresto.Momentum.Fictions
Summary: [COMPLETA] By: Melvs / No mundo da magia, muitas coisas que consideramos patéticas, devem ser levadas à sério. Principalmente quando uma profecia pode mudar tudo.


Nome da Fanfic: Aquele do Sétimo Mês  
Autor: Melvs  
Descrição: No mundo da magia, muitas coisas que consideramos patéticas, devem ser levadas à sério. Principalmente quando uma profecia pode mudar tudo.  
Gênero: Romance  
Classificação: Livre

* * *

1979\. Era crepúsculo e a neve começara, trazendo um clima de dar arrepios a qualquer um. O vento uivante passava pelas janelas da sala de adivinhação que, abertas, faziam as cortinas esvoaçarem com pressa, como se alguém a elas sussurrasse um segredo terrível. Por que estavam abertas, Severo Snape não sabia. Era algo muito Trelawney de se fazer; deixar a neve congelar o assoalho talvez trouxesse sorte.

Ele estava decidido que entraria na sala, fecharia as janelas e depois tomaria providências para que a professora sofresse as consequências de tal desleixo. Observando pela porta entreaberta, entretanto, algo mais lhe chamou a atenção.

Sibila se encontrava derrubada no carpete, apoiando-se em uma das carteiras dos alunos, com seus óculos garrafais embaçados entre duas mãos trêmulas, incessantes; o que acabara de profetizar mudaria o mundo. A dor e o medo que dela emanavam eram tão fortes que sequer uma lágrima conseguiu chegar ao chão antes que a mesma se virasse à porta e corresse até Snape, dizendo:

– Me mate, Severo... Eu não mereço viver, eu não posso, não quero... Mate-me! MATE-ME! – agarrava o colarinho das vestes do bruxo com força, como se estas fossem a única coisa que a mantinha em pé. E eram. Snape apanhou os braços de Trelawney subitamente, quase machucando-a:

– Recomponha-se. – disse ele, levando-a até a carteira onde inicialmente se apoiava. A professora tateou no chão seus óculos e os colocou, murmurando entre gemidos e choros, algo que Snape não conseguiu, ou simplesmente não quis ouvir. – Sibila. É a terceira vez nesse trimestre! Ah, se eu fosse o Dumbledore... Onde já se viu uma senhora que se diz professora não zelar com a própria sala onde ensina! Viu que as cortinas, assim como as janelas, estão abertas DURANTE UMA TEMPESTADE? E esta paranoia repentina? Aposto que é esse xerez barato que tanto bebe. O diretor ficará sabendo sobre sua irresponsabilidade, Sibila.

Indignada, mas ainda assim com lágrimas e um medo terrível nos olhos, Trelawney rebateu:

– Você não tem coração, Severo! Julga minha dor sem conhecer o causador... pois conhecerá... – Sibila, então, aproximou-se de Snape e disse-lhe ao pé do ouvido:

" _Aquele com o poder maior que o Lorde das Trevas se aproxima…_

 _nascido dos que o desafiaram três vezes, nascido ao terminar o sétimo mês…_

 _e ao Lorde das Trevas ele há de se unir como seu igual,_

 _mentalmente sempre e quando adulto definitivamente…_

 _E juntos colocarão no mundo o inferno de todas as criaturas…_

 _aquele com o poder de fortalecer o Lorde das Trevas nascerá quando o sétimo mês terminar;…"_

Snape encarou o carpete, sem nenhuma reação, por quase um minuto inteiro. 59 segundos. Já podia se identificar uma crosta de gelo formando pelo mesmo. As janelas ainda estavam abertas e Sibila escondia as mãos no casaco de lã, os dedos congelando de frio. Até que a voz rouca do bruxo irrompeu o silêncio:

– Você quer dizer que aquele que ajudará o Lorde das Trevas, que dele se tornará cúmplice nascerá no final de julho, filho daqueles que lutam contra ele? Como posso acreditar em você, Sibila? Uma magia tão baixa quanto a adivinhação, vinda de uma bêbada? – disse Snape, com o tom ríspido de sempre. Bem no fundo, ele acreditava na professora; só preferiu crer, naquele momento, que aquilo não aconteceria. Seria o menino que Lílian Potter esperava um traidor do próprio sangue? Iria ele se unir a Lord Voldemort? Lílian, sua amada Lílian estaria em perigo!

Era o ínicio da era dos Comensais da Morte, o ínicio do sucesso de Voldemort. Pouco se sabia sobre os integrantes do tal culto ou sobre o próprio líder. Nesta época, Snape era um bruxo esnobe, rude e preconceituoso. Era adepto da supremacia sangue-puro e, com certeza, era o professor mais temido e menos querido pelos alunos. Mas isso nunca o tornou mau, no sentido "ele é um comensal da morte" de se falar. Acreditar que o amor de sua infância, Lílian, correria perigo por causa d'Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado era, sem dúvida, a pior notícia que recebera desde o casamento de Tiago Potter com a moça. Se o imbecil não tivesse casado com ela, nada disso aconteceria!, pensava.

Fora de sua mente, as coisas também não iam nada bem. Sibila observava Snape sem piscar. Determinada, disse:

– Sim. E você terá que conviver com isso. Sabe de quem a profecia fala... Sabe do que a profecia fala... O fim dos tempos está perto, Severo. – aqui, a voz da professora começou a falhar – Mas você não é digno de me matar.

Então, tudo aconteceu muito rápido. A bruxa puxou sua varinha das vestes e Snape automaticamente puxou a sua, defendendo-se. Entretanto, ela voltou sua mão, agora firme, para o próprio pescoço. Sibila Trelawney morreu no dia que previu a morte do mundo, sussurrando um perdão que ninguém jamais ouviria.

Snape deu alguns passos pra trás e começou a correr, gritando por alguém. A este ponto, não se via mais a expressão indiferente de sempre. O rosto do professor se contorcia de dor; não física, mas a pior que experimentara até ali.

. . .

Enquanto o corpo de Sibila estava sendo levado de Hogwarts, seguido de um tumulto de alunos, professores e empregados que por ela lamentavam, Snape esperava por Dumbledore na sala do diretor. Alvo, para quem Snape já havia contado da profecia, desaparatou ali, levantando os olhos marejados de Snape até ele.

– Lílian, Alvo... Você tem que fazer algo. Prometa-me! Tiago não me permite alcançá-la! Ela precisa se desfazer daquilo que carrega em seu ventre... Aquilo que os trouxas chamariam de anticristo! Se é pior que um demônio! Por favor, Alvo. Você não vai querer que eu cuide da situação. – disse Snape, suas palavras perdidas entre soluços.

– Acabei de voltar da casa dos Potter. Contei a Tiago sobre a profecia – Snape interrompeu-o sem entender o motivo, indignado – acalme-se, acalme-se! Ele é o pai da criança e, além disso, um dos bruxos mais sensatos e responsáveis que já tive o prazer de conhecer. Você precisa entender, Severo, que a situação está nas mãos dele. E de Lílian, se a ela Tiago pretende contar. – Dumbledore sentou-se ao lado de Snape e com sua mão cheia de anéis, tocou o ombro do desamparado amigo.

– É uma pena. Uma tragédia que envolve o mundo estar nas mãos de uma só pessoa. Mas se o destino quis assim, que seja. Estaremos aqui para viver o que somos destinados a viver. Sibila não soube lidar com isso, mas sei que você saberá. E espero que os Potter também. – Dumbledore respirou fundo e continuou:

– Usei o vira-tempo algumas vezes para que eu mesmo pudesse presenciar a profecia. Usei-o também para parar no tempo e pensar. Pensei muito, meu caro. E tenho muito a dizer – esticou um pensamento de suas têmporas com sua varinha e prendeu-o num frasco, que posteriormente seria guardado no cofre 687, que um dia pertenceria a um garoto chamado

Harry Potter. – mas não agora, e não a você. Deixemos que a profecia permaneça em sigilo e que o herdeiro de Potter faça o que lhe for destinado. Destino. É a palavra-chave. A nova senha! Oh, oh! A nova senha para entrar em meu gabinete. Reprogramarei a gárgula em instantes. Está vendo, jovem? De tudo se tira proveito. – Dumbledore decidiu, com um sorriso visionário.

. . .

Alguns anos depois, numa época onde os surtos de morte e ataques comensais, não aconteciam mais e ninguém mais tinha notícia daquele que não deve ser nomeado, um menino chamado Harry Potter se encontra em King's Cross, entre as plataformas 9 e 10.

– Harry, querido! Tudo pronto? Mamãe te ama tanto, tanto. Diz que me ama, filho – dizia em um incessável tom amoroso Lílian Potter a seu filho, que tentava escapar dos abraços apertados da mãe.

– Te amo, mãe. Agora me deixa ir. Falou, pai. – disse o garoto antes de correr rumo à invisível plataforma 9 ¾, desaparecendo da vista dos pais.

– Ai, como eles crescem rápido! Parece que era ontem que ele me enchia de carinho! Está virando um homem, o meu bebê! – disse Lílian admirada, caindo nos braços de Tiago.

Tiago, porém, sabia de algo que quem um dia soubesse jamais poderia esquecer. O filho estava crescendo, e nele já não se notava mais a doçura de sempre. Estava tomando um caminho, um caminho que fora previsto anos atrás.

– Vamos alcançá-lo. Preciso dizer algo a Harry. – disse Tiago, que junto de Lílian atravessou o portal.

Era fácil encontrar Harry no meio de tantas cabeças vermelhas.

– Desculpe, desculpe! – disse o garotinho menor, com cabelos ruivos arrumados e uma porção de sardas no rosto

– Paaaassando! Abram alas para o Fred! – riu o maior, abrindo os braços.

– Mas eu sou o Fred. – falou o outro garoto, idêntico ao anterior.

– Cala a boca, você é o Jorge. Eu sou o Fred. – retrucou o outro gêmeo.

– Meninos, comportem-se! Venham pra cá, andem! – gritou uma senhora ruiva e rechonchuda, acompanhada de mais uma porção de filhos e um homem que a abraçava, usando um suéter com a letra A bordada à mão – Deixem o casal passar! Isso, isso! – disse sorridente à Lilian e Tiago, que acenaram à desconhecida, satisfeitos.

Harry estava apoiado na pilastra à esquerda, acompanhado de um garoto louro e muito branco. Espremiam-se, relutantes, para a família de ruivos passar. Se não fosse pela aparência, poderia jurar que eram irmãos; compartilhavam do mesmo olhar de desprezo.

Lílian correu até ele alegre, o abraçou, e em seguida voltou-se ao novo amigo de Harry, cumprimentando-o. Enquanto isso, Tiago agachou-se voltado a Harry, que o observava com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

– Espero que saiba, Harry, que uma nova jornada está prestes a começar pra você. Seja bom para os outros, me prometa. Você não vai demorar a descobrir que alguns bruxos são ruins, são pessoas ruins. Você tem qu– Harry interrompeu-o, puxando os ombros do pai com as mãos magras para cima.

– Levante-se. Você não precisa me tratar como uma criança. Acho que sei dizer qual é o tipo ruim sozinho, obrigado – disse o garoto com frieza. Com um sorriso repentino, entretanto, abraçou o pai:

– Temos que ir! Vamos, Draco. O trem já vai partir. Tchau mãe! Eu amo vocês! – e seguiu, conversando com o amigo sobre o quão ansioso estava para conhecer Hogwarts e principalmente o novo professor, Quirrel.

– Mas como sabe quem será o novo professor? Está começando seu primeiro ano! – retrucou Draco Malfoy

– Uma voz na minha cabeça me contou, oras! – disse Harry, com uma certa franqueza

– Está brincando!

– É... Claro que estou! – e seguiu, rindo, afastando-se de seus pais e aproximando-se do expresso.

E Tiago continuou na mesma posição, olhando seu Harry partir, sabendo que nunca voltaria o mesmo.


End file.
